Aburame Clan
|image name=Aburame Symbol.svg |english=Aburame clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=油女一族 |romaji=Aburame Ichizoku |affiliations=Konohagakure, |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Aburame Clan(油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Aburame family") is one of the four noble clans of . At birth, members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. Overview The clan members may also carry additional insects in jars or gourds with them on missions. The insects can leave and enter their host's body through various pores. They feed on chakra as a food source, making them quite deadly. The relationship between the shinobi and the insects is mutually beneficial. The host grants the insects shelter and allows them to feed off their chakra, their body becoming a living hive of tens of thousands of these insects, and in return the insects do the user's bidding, allowing the shinobi to perform ninjutsu-like techniques without the use of hand seals or chakra conversion. A major defining trait of the Aburame clan is that all of its known members' eyes are obscured usually by glasses, as well as they wear clothing that usually cover up most of their body. A female insect can be left on a target, which then can be tracked by smell by the male insect, or scout insects can be sent out and return to tell the host information about the area. For this reason, Aburame clan members are experts in espionage; they can communicate with the insects, and the insects specialise in stealth because they make no noise or motion during combat. In addition to utilising insects in battle, the Aburame clan also studies insects. In the anime it was shown that they were rivals of the , a clan of bee users, until they defeated them in battle. Even though their insect-related techniques are known only amongst the clan, Aburame do not limit themselves to using just a single type of insects, in fact a select few used an insect considered rare even among the clan's members known as . Another rare insect used by the clan are the , an insect which reacts so exponentially to chakra that they grow rapidly in size when exposed to incorrect amounts of it, consuming their victim from the inside out. As noted by Shino, it makes the insects troublesome ones to host in the body. Other insect breeds known to be used by the Aburame clan are the , which can detect chakra signatures and are used as trackers, and the , which can infect enemies with a deadly paralysing poison. It has also been shown that they possess the ability to communicate with other bugs and insects, as seen when Shino used what looked like a bee to gather information for him during the Chūnin Exams. Utilised Insects Bikōchū Kidaichū Kikaichū Kochū Rinkaichū Shōkaichū Other Notable Clan Members * During Pain's invasion, an unnamed member of the clan accompanied along with and to confront . * During the , an Aburame was seen alongside Hiruzen and his forces driving the Nine-Tails out of the village. * During the , a group of Aburame clan members used the Insect Jamming Technique in conjunction with the Hiding in Mist Technique used by shinobi to obscure the vision of and and prevent them from sensing the . Trivia * The name "Aburame" literally means , while it may also be a variation of "Aburamushi" which means , referring to the clan's use of insects as weapons. Category:Konohagakure